


Greendale Pride Parade

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 33





	Greendale Pride Parade

"There's something I have to tell you, but I'm not allowed." Said Troy.

"Then what if I pretended to be you? Then you'd be talking to yourself." Abed suggested. Troy grinned and nodded.

"I'm Troy. I like football, but I also don't?" Abed said, imitating Troy.

"Spot on." Troy said with a smirk.

"I have to choose between joining the air conditioning repair school or the plumbing school." He continued, avoiding eye contact with Abed.

"Choose whichever you think is right." Said Abed, still trying his best to imitate Troy.

"Nope, this isn't working." Troy muttered. Abed stopped imitating Troy and went back to his usual self.

"To me they are both the same." Abed said.

"But they aren't!" Troy said, looking back up at Abed.

"You should choose which ever you prefer.... or which ever makes you happy, I think? Mainly because they are both are the same." Abed said with a little smile at the end, which was unusual since his expression was usually completely unchanging, unless he was imitating someone.

"Thanks, dude." Said Troy. After a moment of silence Abed spoke again,

"If I'm honest, I thought you would say something else..."

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Well.... we're at a pride party, filled with gay men who are clearly not closeted." He gestured to the drag queens on the stage and the boys wearing clothes and make up stereotypically for women. 

"And?" Asked Troy, looking down at the pride flags on the table in front of him.

"And I thought that after seeing this you were going to come out to me... not that I assumed you were gay, it just seemed as if that was where all of this was going." Abed said. Troy looked up, his face flushing. For a moment they just stared at one another, before Abed put a finger under Troy's chin, tilting his face upwards to look at him.

"Because as much as I know I'll never get to hear you tell me that it's the way you feel, it's what I want. And I've been to scared to admit it this whole time. I've always had a strict Muslim upbringing, and the people around me have told me that the way I feel is wrong. But when I'm with you I forget that. Your my best friend. And for the first time, I think I'm genuinely in love with someone. And that someone is you." Before he could continue, Troy closed the gap between the two of them, kissing Abed on the lips. 

After a minute or so they pulled apart, and Troy looked up at Abed. The feelings he was having were confusing, but he knew that no matter how much it confused him, Abed understood. Abed understood everything about him. So he would most definately understand this.


End file.
